Miraculous Royals: Rags to Riches
by MysticAngel818
Summary: Marinette is a maid in the Royal Palace until one day she is forced to become a Lady. Character death in the future. Chapter 6 redone on February 24, 2019
1. Chapter 1

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

As I lay in bed I ponder my place in the world.

Why am I here?

Who am I as a person?

Where am I going in life?

My bed is small on the twin size mattress but it's comfy, the white bedding is soft and warm so I sleep peacefully, I look around the small room at my simple furnishings are simple as well, with a plain wooden dresser painted grey, a matching vanity, the walls were wallpapered with grey back color and vertical stripes of green and small thorny vines of red roses. the sconces were hung on the wall with care to light up the room.

It was a simple and small room but it was mine, and I loved it.

*distant knocking* *small muffled voice* "5 am."

I waited, enjoying my bed for now since I wouldn't see it again until tonight, I pulled my blankets up to my neck and snuggled *knocking was closer* *louder but still muffled voice* "5 am"

I took a deep long breath of relaxation and closed my eyes

*Knocking was on my door* *Loud small voice* "5 am" She said before walking away.

"Thank you, Rose," I said as I got up.

My nightgown fell to the floor as I stood up. I took care as I turned around and made my bed showing it respect, then going over to the vanity I sat down in front of it the small mirror hung on the wall with care, I was gentle in powdering my face and going over my eyes with liner, making my bluebell eyes pop, I pulled a brush through my midnight hair detangling it then pulling them back into my ponytails.

Once my vanity was on I went over to the hanger on the wall with my uniform, it was a simple thing that matched my coworkers, I released my nightgown at the neck letting it fall to the floor letting my nudity out, I started with the white undershirt with long sleeves and ruffles on the collar and sleeves, then the white corset came next, it hugged my waist while pushing up my breasts as well, luckily it came without bones so it was easy to work in, then the hourglass-shaped cloth, I clipped it onto the corset at the bottom hem below my belly, then pulling it through my legs I clipped the other side over my butt and again on the hem of the corset, this made my underwear. I moved on to the white stockings pulling them on and clipping the garter belts to keep them up. next came the black dress, it slid over my body like water when it was made from soft alpaca wool because it is winter so I need to stay warm while I work. The dress went down to my knees and had long sleeves but was able to show the ruffles of my undershirt, the collar was high but it allowed my neck ruffles to show too, I buttoned the collar into place before I moved to pull on my apron it was ruffled on the edges with a floral design of red rose vines on it. I finished my uniform with tall black boots and I was ready for the day.

I exited my room as other maids were also leaving theirs, and we all filed into the kitchen for breakfast.

I looked around at my friends with a smile, Rose was wearing her pink dress as usual while she flits about, Luka was wearing his black and blue chauffeur suit while he sat and talked to his sister Juleka a fellow maid, Nathaneal wore his butler uniform as he talked with fellow butler Marc about their latest work, Maid Mylene was talking with security guard Ivan, Kim was wearing his Security uniform while chatting with Max the scientist who wore a brown suit with a green jacket, and Alix the historians daughter she wore a black and pink dress, Rose goes to sit with Juleka as Kagami the fencing instructor comes in she wore her red dress with the removable skirt with her fencing uniform underneath, I sat in my spot looking around with a smile just as I see Alya and Nino enter, they are the royal attendants, they are chatting as they come to sit next to me and Alya gift me with a good morning smile and a hug.

"Hey girl, Good morning," Alya said happily as I hugged her back, she wore her signature colors of orange and white, her dress was beautiful while her mask matched her eyes, as the Royal attendant she was given a title and the right to wear royal clothing even though she is the chefs daughter

"Good Morning." I returned as I smiled leaning away after our hug while leaning past her to wave at Nino, he wore his green suit with his green mask, he had come from royalty so he had the title of Lord Carapace but Nino to his friends and they both enjoy eating with us becuase we arent as tight knit as breakfast with the royals would be.

"Alright, everyone now that we're all here let us pray and eat before our Masters awaken." Mr. Damocles the head butler said coming into the room with Ms. Bustier the head maid.

We all bowed our heads in prayer.

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, Lord thank you for another day of life as we worship you in all things that we do, We also pray for our Masters, The great King Cat Noir may you help him through this hard time..." he prayed making me concentrate hard on my prayer for him.

"...And Lord we also pray for our beloved Queen..." He said making a shiver run through my body at the mention of her.

"We pray for her soul that she be saved. Your Kingdom come your will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven, Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our debts as we have forgiven our debtors, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one." He said making us all nod our head in unison with the final "Amen."

I ate my breakfast with care, enjoying my milk, croissant, eggs, and bacon as I sat and talked with Alya.

I had my fill but now it was time to go to work, my plate was clean so I put it with the rest of the dishes in the kitchen.

Then I went to work.

My day starts off with the cleaning, today is Thursday so today I dust the chandeliers, it is always a hard and tedious job but it needs to get done, I stood on top of the tall ladder with Nath at the bottom holding ladder steady, it takes me all morning to clean the chandeliers, each crystal has to shine.

"Be careful Marinette." I hard Nath say as I was trying to reach across the chandelier.

"Thank you, I am trying," I said carefully, I had one last crystal to shine. the dust came off easily and the crystal shined like a diamond.

I pulled back to straighten on the ladder I gathered my cleaning supplies before I began my trek down the ladder, but then suddenly the ladder lurched forward and I lost my balance, I grabbed onto the ladder as my footing came off the steps.

"MARINETTE!" I heard Nath shout before the ladder tipped over and I came down as well.

You know the moment you know you're about to die? And your life flashes before your eyes? Yeah, I'm experiencing that.

* * *

I remember it well.

I grew up in a small bakery with my loving parents, but 19th century France was not a great time to raise a child especially in a bakery.

France is the city of love, beauty, art, and opportunity.

At the age of 18, I decided that it was time to leave, so I packed a small bag wore my best soft pink and grey floral dress that I made myself, and I left home. My mother cried and my father hugged me tightly but I left, I had hoped to get a job with the seamstress but I found myself here instead, a maid at the royal palace.

At the very least I wish I could see him one last time.

* * *

My drop was stopped ut there was no splat, no broken bones, no blood.

I felt warmth wrap around my body,

'It must have been a quick and easy death I must be in heaven right now.' I thought to myself.

"Are you alright Marinette?" I heard an angelic voice ask me.

I snapped my eyes open with a gasp as I looked up to find spikey blonde hair, passionate green eyes, and a black mask staring down at me as his black and gold crown shined in the sunlight that filled the large room, his black suit was soft while his body heat warmed me down to my core.

"KING CAT NOIR!" I stated with a deep blush and slapping my hands to my face in astonishment.

I was quick to stand then kneel before him.

I noticed that he was also kneeling, one knee on the marble floor and one knee pointed to heaven as he looked at me with a smile.

"I see you're feeling fine." He said standing up before Nino came up to brush off his back pants, he reached up to remove his mask showing me his handsome face.

"Yes, Sire, I am sorry for troubling you, Your Majesty," I said trying not to freak out considering I still feel his arms on my body when he is standing 3 feet in front of me.

"No need to apologize. But from now on how about we let someone else do that, it is very dangerous to clean chandeliers. So Nino contact the architect company I need that new chandelier pully system." Adrian said with a calm but sincere smile.

"Right away Your Majesty," Nino said with a matching smile writing down the note in his notebook.

"And Marinette?" I heard before a soft hand reached under my chin and raised my face up to look at him as he was kneeling in front of me again, his face less than a foot away from me.

I blushed at our close proximity.

"Y-yes, Your um, M-Majesty?" I stuttered.

"Why don't you take a break, that must have been quite a traumatic fall, so you just rest for a while and you can return to work when you feel up to it. Ok?" He said taking my hand and helping me to stand.

"Yes, Sire., I said calmly before I watched in awe as he walked away surrounded by a golden Halo.

* * *

I did as he said and I took a break, I went back to my room and rested on my bed, my face was burning with intensity, I held it in my hands as I replayed the scene in my head.

The way his arms held my body so easily, how soft his hands were when he held my chin or hands, the way his smile dazzled me or the concern in his green eyes.

My face was hot and burning as I groaned into my pillow.

I felt it, it was hot, runny and pulsating.

If I knew I would fall in love with my King I wouldn't have taken the job here, every time we are in close quarters my virginity becomes red and hot with need.

"Lord, help me," I said muttering.

* * *

I walked down the hall of the palace with the fresh laundry off of the line. I had finished my break in my room and had cleaned up my runny womanhood, I just needed to get back to work so that my mind can focus on something other than my handsome King.

"Marinette?" I heard making me turn to find the familiar voice of Alya running towards me, her orange and white dress fluttering as she slightly ran, she embraced me fully in a hug and I accepted it with ease.

"Miss Alya," I said doing the honorifics as appropriately.

"Are you ok? I heard about what happened." Alya said with worry looking me over.

"Yeah I am fine I was caught," I said with a smile.

"I know, how are you dealing with that?" Alya asked her face squinting hinting at our shared secret making me blush, she is the only person I have told about it.

"I went back to my room to freshen up before returning to work, working helps take my mind off of it," I said with my deep embarrassed smile.

Alya returned my smile and giggled.

"Alya." We both heard making us look in the direction.

Every time I see her I feel like I am in trouble, her aura is always intense while her power can be overwhelming.

But she is always beautiful.

She wore a decadent gold gown made from the finest of silks, she had her fan out and fluttering while her little follower Sabrina wore her signature white.

Queen Bee, or Chloe Agreste. Wife to King Cat Noir.

Her tanned skin shined in the sun, her gold hair curled and done up with jewels and matched the gold tones of her gown, while her makeup was bright and glittery.

"Your Grace," I said bowing kindly to her

"Good day Marinette. Come Alya. Its tea time." She said walking away making Alya follow her.

I pray for the Queen often, all she wants is a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

The afternoon chores had begun, I had taken great care to fold the laundry properly, I was especially careful when folding the soft expensive clothes of His Majesty.

I loved being in his room, I carried the basket of his clothes through the hallways, I arrived at the hallway that held his door.

"Marinette." I heard just as I rounded the corner and I instantly bowed.

"Your Majesty," I said almost visibly shaking but definitely shaking internally.

"Doing your chores?" She asked me as she held her golden fan in her golden tanned hand with gold painted nails, her gold gown flowed like water.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied, still bowing my head and holding the basket close, as she stood there fluttering her fan and looking at me up and down and I felt like I was being judged. I blinked and shifted on my feet uncomfortably as I felt her beady eyes sizing me up.

"How old are you Marinette?" She asked me in her usual snarky tone.

"I... Um... 18...Ma'am... I Mean Your Grace." I stuttered as I shifted my feet.

"Hmmm." She hummed fluttering her fan more while she tilted her head.

"Get back to work." She said passing me by making Sabrina follow her silently.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said gently bowing as she passed, I waited until she was gone before I stood up straight, shook off my nerves and continued my job, heading down the hallway to His Majesty's bedroom.

The double doors were delicately carved cherry wood, the carvings were rose bushes with thorny vines, beautiful roses, slinky cats, elegant panthers, and right in the center of the door was the royal crest carved out of the wood and painted. The frame was gold foil with lovely embellishments.

I look forward to this chore every day.

Though it also scares me.

I knock tenderly and wait patiently.

Every day I knock and every day I get no answer.

I knock again just to be sure, but just like every day, there was no answer.

I take hold of the doorknob that was gold and carved like a small statue of a stretching cat, my thumb presses down on the tail releasing the mechanism making the door unlatch, I pull it open slowly and gently, the door makes no sound and I quietly enter the darkened room with ease.

I close the door behind me letting the darkness surround me.

This is a part of enjoy, it feels like I am surrounded by him, his scent tickles my nose and makes my brain go fuzzy while my knees are weak. I felt like a creepy stalker the way I feel about him, its against the law for a maid to be in love with her Master.

I put the basket down in the dark before I easily moved around the room in the dark, the sconces were easily relit and the light in the room lifted the dark and the beauty of the room as always took my breath away, it is as what many would assume a Kings bedroom would be like.

The ceilings were vaulted with a design from the Kingdoms best architect, the wood carvings matched the door done y the Kingdoms best woodcutter and carver, everything was embellished with gold foil.

The walls were covered with black and gold wallpaper and tapestries hung from the ceiling in a delicate manner, the floor was intricate designed carpet, in the center of the room was the large bed with a tall headboard that was carved into the wall and shaped like a large willow tree, lifesize cats and Panthers were carved into the branches of the tree, each of the cats all had emeralds for their eyes and diamond claws, it was a beautiful setting, the bed itself was Egyptian cotton mattress filled with a metal frame and feathers for the filling, then the sheets were black paisley, while the comforter and shams were black and neon green.

The furniture matched the bed with cats and jewels, the set was a tall and large wardrobe, a tall and wide vanity, and in one corner was a triple mirror with a stand in the dead center. It was where he can stand as his valet dresses him in his royal clothing that I wash, dry, press, fold and put away.

I love being in his room, so beautiful.

I couldn't stay too long, I had more work to do.

I went to work at the wardrobe, I picked up the basket and walked up to the large and overwhelming wardrobe, I worked slowly but skillfully, grabbing the gold hangers with gentle hands I slipped the soft expensive clothes onto them, I had my steamer plugged in and ready, I was careful as I steamed the clothes, away from any of the carpet or wood, the expensive and handsome clothes were warm and very slightly damp as I carefully entered the wardrobe and hung up each one slowly keeping the clothes straight so they don't get wrinkled.

I walked back out of the wardrobe as I set up the last article of clothing on a hanger before I easily began steaming.

My mind wandered while I worked until the door was opened suddenly.

*BANG*

I jumped with a silent squeal and turned with ease keeping the shirt up and the steamer went off when I jumped.

I saw the familiar blonde head, he wore a dark green and black suit, his gold hair was spikey and hung past his ears, his crown was regal on his head while his mask gave him that dangerous mysterious look he held.

He looked at me with wide eyes before turning back out of the open door.

He was still pointing out of the room but he moved his eyes back to me, I bowed my head in honor. My heart raced as he stomped his way over to me, I shuddered in my breathing as I couldn't do anything while he yanked the steamer out of my hand and from the plug tossing it into the wardrobe before he grabbed me around the waist and pushed me into the wardrobe too.

I was surrounded by darkness as he towered above me and shut the wardrobe door in my face and I heard the familiar click of the wardrobe lock.

"Stay in there and keep quiet until I let you out." He growled at me.

I shuddered as I kept my breathing quiet as I could only watch as his shadow left the light shining through the doors.

I sat there in silence for a minute before I remembered the steamer and the shirt. I quickly but quietly hung up the shirt then went to work on the steamer, luckily it didn't spill any of the water, but I still sat it upright and wound the cord.

Once the cord was wound I heard noises.

I quietly crawled over to the door and peaked around until I found a good hole to see.

It was the King.

He was pulling Queen Chloe into the room by her hand.

"Adrien, what are you doing?" She asked with a giggle as he pulled her towards the bed and he sat down as he pulled her close, she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist before resting his head on her bosom making her rest her hands on his shoulders.

"Adrien?" She asked lightly shuddering with a frown.

"Come on Chloe, Your still my wife," he said letting her go before pulling her to sit down making him pull her closer.

"I miss you." He said resting his cheek on her golden head but her face was stoic if not a little painful.

"I miss you too." She said sadly.

Chloe straightened herself and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please Chloe." He begged.

"I can't." She said with a tear rolling down her face.

"I can't give you children." She said standing and distancing herself from him.

"We don't need children," Adrien said coming up to touch her arm gently but he was brushed off.

"Yes. You. DO." She growled with light rage and a hint of disgust.

"You know as well as I that you have a little over a year to have a child or you lose the throne." She growled at him standing on her toes to get in his face, but I gasped in surprise which caught her attention.

I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as the sound escaped from it as I crawled back while she stomped over to the wardrobe.

I was afraid as she opened the doors and grabbed my arm.

"Marinette." She said as I grabbed my basket and the steamer before she grabbed my arm.

"Whatever you heard you are to keep it to yourself, and if I find that anyone else knows then I will fire you immediately." She said while she practically dragged me towards the bedroom door.

"Now get back to work." She said slamming the doors in my face as I held the basket and the steamer.

* * *

I walked solemnly.

My King, he has a year before he loses the throne because he doesn't have a child?

I don't want him to leave.

I love working for him.

I sighed in despair as I stared out of an open window, feeling the wind blowing in, it was cool on this warm fall day and the wafting scent from the garden made the palace smell floral.

My mind fog was broken by the grandfather clock chiming 4 pm.

"Oh time for the evening chores," I said hurrying towards the maids closet.

I was quick to enter the large closet going down the aisles before arriving at the laundry section, I placed the steamer with the others.

Once that was done I hurried as I went outside carrying the basket, I carefully pulled the dry table cloth from the line, its green color was light but beautiful with shiny embroidered cat paws in matching green, and folded it with care before doing the same with the black lace table runner, with lace embroidery was designed with cats, paw prints and roses. I finished when the plain black napkins were brought down and folded with care, then with the basket on my hip I hurried to the dining room.

I entered the dining room to find Rose polishing the silverware and the crystal, while Juleka was finishing the waxing of the table.

I went directly to the table as Juleka finished and the wax instantly dried.

Juleka helped me in pulling out the table cloth, I took one end and she took the other and we pulled the soft, expensive cloth out straight, we pulled it up and let it fly before letting it settle over the table, we made sure it was even on all sides and flattening it out with our clean hands.

Moving on to the table runner we did the same thing, letting it settle over the table cloth long ways and making sure it was straight and the tassels hung off of the table delicately and beautifully.

Rose then moved the large crystal vase to the center of the table as Juleka and I placed out the large towel on the table with the fresh cut roses, as per the King's constant request, the bouquet needs to be as beautiful as the Queen.

We always try to make each bouquet different each day, so today, we are using yellow roses, white carnations, vibrant green ivy vines, baby's breath, and stalks of colorful berries that are in season.

The bouquet was lovely, we moved on to the place settings, we began with gold service plate with red roses on the rim as design, then the course plate sat on top with the same gold rim and red rose design.

Rose folded the napkins and pulled them through the gold napkin rings, next we laid out the freshly cleaned and polished goldware, the handles were think heavy and had a design of a panther wrapped in a rose vine.

Next, we laid out the bread and butter plate on the side of the main course plate, then came the cup and saucer for tea or coffee, the place settings were finished with the champagne flute and the wine glasses.

Rose went behind us putting the napkins in place with care, and then the royal table was ready.

Once the table was set we went to the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Juleka and I took great care as we prepared the serving trays, while the chefs moved the hot food onto the trays, and we set the covered trays on the carts, we also put the wine and champagne bottles in the ice buckets then put them on the carts too.

Once the carts were prepared Juleka and I rolled the carts back into the dining room where the Royals were all seated and dressed accordingly.

Queen Chloe wore another and even more glamorous gown of gold silk with black stripes and her black and gold striped mask, her gold hair was done up in a curly bun with ringlets hanging like the curls of an ocean wave, Lady Alya was wearing an orange gold gown with her hair up in a wavy ponytail, she sat across the table from Lord Nino who wore a dark green suit and his hood up with his mask.

At the head of the table sat King Cat Noir, he was leaning on one side of his tall elegant chair his, his cheek resting on his fist, he wore a black suit with green accents, his mask was elegant lace and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds, while his crown glittered in the light of the room.

Juleka went to begin serving Queen Chloe and Lady Alya while I served Lord Nino and King Cat Noir.

The King is served first and I can't help my mind wander to what happened earlier as I was within a foot from him, I was careful in changing his plate with the appetizer plate, I could feel his judgemental eyes on me as I placed the hot fresh bread on the bread plate then set the butter next to it.

I felt my skin crawl as he watched me while I poured his favorite wine, then his specially made champagne.

Once the first course was served Juleka and I both stood to the side of the room and waited as they began eating their meal.

"So, Your Majesty. The big day is coming up fast. Any special plans?" Lady Alya asked questioning about his birthday in 2 days.

"Nothing big. I was thinking I would love to spend the day in my bed with my wife," he said taking a drink of wine from his gold stemmed glass while she was doing the same but she choked by accident at his proclamation.

"Cat Noir!" She exclaimed as she dabbed her mouth.

"Chloe. I am your husband and King, we haven't had any alone time in 6 months, Now I don't care about the laws or what anyone says, I am only a man and I need some time with my wife, even if it doesn't end with children. I don't care. I will be gentle with you I promise and this isn't negotiable." He said in his masculine voice telling everyone in the room of his seriousness.

"Cat Noir there is mixed company can we talk about this elsewhere?"Chloe said in fear.

"No, everyone might as well know, because it will be found out soon anyway." Cat Noir said.

"Everyone to the dining room. NOW." He shouted standing up and walking around the room as Lady Alya and Lord Nino sat still and quiet holding their heads down.

I watched and moved to the side letting everyone file in.

Once the room was bursting he continued.

"Everyone I have heard of the rumors that have been floating around..." He began but was interrupted.

"Cat Noir please?" Chloe tried while lightly crying.

"QUIET, CHLOE." He shouted at her making her stay silent.

"The rumors are true. Queen Chloe is dying." He said casually making the room filled with a thick and heavy silence

"And just 6 months ago she was pregnant but when she collapsed her disease was realized and to save her life, the child was removed along with her reproductive organs. So she can no longer have children and the doctors are doing what they can but her life will end before she reaches the age of 40." He explained making us all get teary-eyed in pity for our Queen as she too cried in humiliation.

"So for my birthday in 2 days, I will be spending it relaxing and enjoying a calm and beautiful day in my bed, making love all day. And in one year my time as King will have run out because as laws state I need to have sired a child by my 25th birthday to keep the throne, So let us all have a great last year in the Agreste Royal house of Cat Noir." He said looking around at us all as we all held our heads low in despair.

"Yes, Your Majesty." we all said in broken voices as Chloe held her head by her hand showing that she had a headache.

"Good. Bring my dinner to my room. I'm tired." He said walking out of the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty." We all said upon his departure as we bowed.

All that was left was our dismissal from the Queen.

She held her head in her hands leaning over her dinner and her shoulders shook and the room was thick with tension and silence.

We all just stood there as we waited for a few minutes.

"Kim, Alya, Sabrina, and Marinette stay. Everyone else, Get Out." She finally growled out making all those who didn't get there name called to leave.

I stood there awkwardly as those that were left just looked around uncomfortably at each other.

She leaned back and took a deep drink of her wine gulping it down before she took a breather and dabbed her eyes.

She stood up with grace before clearing her throat and looking around and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Marinette and Kim, come here please." She said looking at me and I stuttered in place before I shook as I walked over to her as Kim met me just in her presence.

She cleared her throat in her napkin before she stood back up straight then looked at Kim with a straight and serious face.

"Hold Marinette." She told him and I couldn't do anything as my good friend Kim took me by the shoulder and bent me over the kitchen table, the china and some crystal were knocked over and some fell on the floor and shattered.

"Hold her still." I heard the Queen say as Kim held me down hard making me unable to move.

I shuddered as I felt my skirt raise.

"Your Grace?" I questioned as my eyes watered in fear.

"Be quiet Marinette or I will fire you." She threatened from behind me as she slipped her hand into my underwear.

I gasped and tensed as tears rolled down my face as she slipped a finger into my womanhood and gently felt my inner walls. She was quick to find what she was looking for and removed her hand.

"Let her up. Sabrina wipe my hand." She said letting me stand but Kim kept his hand on my shoulder as I turned to face her while Sabrina was wiping her hand clean with some cleansing gel.

"Let's go to my room." She said making Kim drag me along.

I could do nothing as we arrived and Sabrina locked the door keeping me inside.

"Kim, Get Out." She said as Sabrina helped her remove her long gown to reveal a thin underdress.

"Yes Your Grace," Kim said making his exit as Alya came to stand next to me.

Chloe sat down in a large comfortable chair as Sabrina made her a glass of wine, she handed the graceful Queen.

The Queen took a generous sip and stared at me with a glare as she crossed her legs.

"Alya take Marinette to the stand and strip her down." She said before taking a grape from her fruit platter and eating it delicately to not ruin her lipstick.

"Your Grace?" Alya tried as I held my arms across my chest and shook in fear.

"Do as I say or I will fire you both. And you will leave the palace with nothing not even clothes on your back." She growled at both of us.

"Come on Marinette," Alya said putting her hand on my back and gently leading me towards the stand in between 3 mirrors just like in the Kings bedroom.

I cried as Alya began to undress me and I tried to ignore it as I looked around her bedroom, it was similar to the Kings, except a bit smaller and there was gold, white and black.

Alya was releasing the ties of my corset when I finished appraising the bedroom, when it fell off my breasts flung free and a chill ran up my spine as my womanhood was put on display, my stockings were removed making me as bare as the day I was born.

I faced the Queen as Alya gathered my clothes and stood aside, She gracefully curved her body to stand and slowly began to walk around me.

"Arms to your side Marinette." She said and I obeyed her as tears fell from my eyes.

My breasts poked out and my nipples stood at attention as all three of the women looked at me scrutinizingly.

I stood there and shook for a while as the Queen just looked at me.

"Sabrina take notes. Alya pay attention." She said as she sat back down.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said in unison.

"Start with a bath and scrub her down good, no callouses whatsoever, remove the excess hair from her arms, legs, underarms, lip, fingers, toes, and Maidenhead, make her as bald as possible." She started pointing at Sabrina as the small redhead was taking notes.

"Scrub her head, brush and trim the hair, make it shine." She continued.

"manicure, pedicure, brush her teeth, moisturize her until she shines like the sun." She said before taking a drink of wine.

"Your Grace, what is this all for?" I asked timidly.

"I have a room right next to mine that you will sleep in tonight, then tomorrow you will be scrubbed and hosed down and made into a lady." She said casually as she took another grape.

"May I ask why?" I asked worriedly but also curiously.

"Because, Marinette, your young, beautiful, and a virgin." She said as if that told me everything.

"Why though?" I asked again confused.

"Once she is clean make sure she eats a well-balanced meal from the chef she a bit too thin, and also give her one of my hormones injections tonight." She explained to Sabrina as she wrote down the orders.

I was ignored.

"Make sure she gets plenty of rest as well, paint the fingernails and toenails red, but for tonight just hose her down before bed." The Queen said finishing off her wine before biting into a dark red strawberry.

"Now then Marinette. I have a job for you." She said coming up to me and standing before me.

"Your Grace?" I questioned a little confused.

"A promotion if you will. I am going to make you into a Lady of my court, I will personally train in the art of etiquette and you will be my pupil." She said as I noticed that she was getting tired.

"For what purpose, Your Grace?" I asked as Alya tried to come up to me with my clothes.

"Not Yet Alya." The Queen said shooing away the orange fox girl with a wave of her hand.

"This job will be simple, All you have to do is pleasure the King and bare him a child or more if you can carry them." She explained looking at me with all seriousness.

I was dumbstruck, my body went stiff and my mind went blank.

"I'm sorry, Can you repeat that please, I don't think I understand," I said my eyes wide and half misty.

"It is just as I said. The King needs nightly pleasures and a child by his next birthday, however, I cannot do either of them. Sex has become painful to me and I can't bare him, children. So I have decided to find him a mistress." She said as I shook in anticipation, she waved over Sabrina and Alya as she began to remove her clothes making Alya and Sabrina to help.

"And you are the best candidate, Young, innocent, virgin, beautiful and intelligent, you work for me anyway as a maid so I am just promoting you, You will bare strong children that will be great for the Kingdom and ensure that King Cat Noir will remain on the throne even after I am dead, and once I am no longer of this plain you will be next in line to be Queen as the Mother of the Kings Children and after I spend the last few years of my life teaching you in the ways of Royalty you will be ready to be Queen once I am dead." She explained as she was stripped down bare and I saw my Queen as bare as a baby but with golden skin and thin frame.

I cried for my Queen, she is being strong in such a sad state.

"You are too kind, Your Grace but I can't do that to you," I explained letting my tears fall as Sabrina and Alya let a long and comfy gown fall around her and hug her as her hair was let down in gold waves.

"You will do this Marinette. It is an order from your Queen." She said looking at me as she sat on her large bed after Sabrina folded down the downy comforter.

"But..." I tried.

"If you refuse my generous offer one more time Marinette I will fire you and send you back home to your parents, naked as the day you were born allowing any man who crosses your path to have his way with you." She threatened as calm and as Queenly as ever.

I shook in fear and thought for only a moment.

"As you wish Your Grace," I said calmly as I bowed my head.

"Good, Alya take her to the room next door, hose her down, Sabrina go have the chef prepare her dinner and have it sent up. Both of you make sure she eats before bed and give her the hormone injection after she eats. She needs to be ready to for my husband to plant his royal seed in her womb and grow a child for the Kingdom." She said as she pulled herself back onto the bed and got cozy making Sabrina and Alya take me by my arms and lead me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

Just as the Queen asked, Alya and Sabrina took me to the next room and they had me in the large bathroom connected to it, it was much bigger than the servant's bathroom downstairs, the shower and bath was completely rocked walls and stone-lined floor, with some glass walls separating the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

I stood in the center of the shower as Sabrina and Alya took turns dumping soapy water over me then scrubbing me with rags, once I was sufficiently cleaned they turned on the shower, they rinsed me down and I watched as then murky soapy water was drained through the floor.

Alya brushed and dried my hair while Sabrina had disappeared back into the room.

I watched her in the mirror as I sat there dripping wet.

"I'm sorry about this Marinette," Alya said as she finished ringing out my hair with a towel then braided it.

"Don't be, I am thinking about this positively. I can help my Queen in her time of need, as well as keep my King on his throne." I said as calmly as I could while trying not to burst into tears.

"You can't hide your true feelings from me, girl," Alya said as she tied off my hair and leaned down to put her head next to mine.

"I know you're crying out of happiness," She said in my ear. I nodded and cried.

"You've been in love with him since we were all children," she said making me lean into her for comfort.

"I'm scared, Alya," I said visibly shaking.

"Everything will be fine in the end. Don't worry about it too much. If he rejects you then all that can be done is that you return to being a maid and if he doesn't, well then..." She said giving me a calm smile.

"You will be his Mistress." She said making me laugh and cry as my shakes calmed down some.

"Here we go," Sabrina said as Alya gave me a side hug before standing up straight and she pulled me up with her, I was mostly dry when Alya grabbed the red cloth that Sabrina had and they bunched it up before pulling it over my head and let it fall around me like a red waterfall and it covered me like a red silk second skin.

"Come on girl," Alya said leading me back into the bedroom.

The room was smaller than the Queens bedroom but still as regal, I felt like I didn't belong here.

The bed was red and black Queen size bed with a large headboard in the shape of a rose bush covered in red and pink roses and bright large Ladybugs.

The walls were covered in red, black and gold floral and striped wallpaper, the floor was dark cherry wood with red rugs under all of the furniture and the wood of vanity, dresser, wardrobe and bed frame was made from the same wood.

Alya pulled back the comforter of the bed making me see the red and black paisley silk sheets.

I sat down and felt the bed welcome me into its comfort as I laid down and she and Sabrina covered me up.

"Right quick," Sabrina said coming up to me with a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" I asked worriedly as Alya rolled up my sleeve and held my arm still with a sullen look while Sabrina came up and pointed the instrument at my arm.

"The hormone injection the Queen was taking to make her pregnant." She explained as the needle pierced my skin and I felt the warm rush enter my bloodstream.

"This will help make me pregnant won't it?" I asked as I felt the comfort cover me and I was slipping into slumber.

"For your King and Country, Yes," Alya said.

I turned on my side as I listened them leave the room and slowly turn out the lights.

"For my Country, and my King," I said.

* * *

I don't' even remember falling asleep but the next thing I know I am being wakened up by the curtains being drawn by Juleka .wearing her maids uniform

I had trouble waking up because the bed was large and so comfortable, but Juleka said nothing as she helped me up and out of the bed, Alya even came in, she wore another orange, black, and white gown and a new mask to match while her hair was half up.

Alya was working in the bathroom after Kim and Ivan brought in a large chest.

I was sitting at a desk eating a very bountiful breakfast, 2 fried eggs, ham, fresh bread with butter and whole fresh milk.

I ate as much as I could before I got full.

Juleka took my plate away, Kim and Ivan were already gone as Alya lead me to the bathroom, I held my head high as she removed the red gown, I stood there naked as Alya pulled out an Apron when Queen Chloe came in in a simple gold gown, Sabrina followed her in a simple blue gown and Juleka followed them with Rose following her wearing my old Maids uniform.

Sabrina prepared a chair for the Queen before she sat down.

"Alya guide Juleka and Rose by my orders from yesterday." The Queen said sitting down as Sabrina set up a table next to her and put another fruit platter with wine.

"Yes, Your Majesty." We all said with a bow.

Juleka and Rose pulled on aprons as I stood there naked in front of them all, Alya stood to the side and could only watch.

"First is a scrubbing." Queen Chloe said making Rose and Juleka, come up to my naked body and begin.

The scrubbing was terrible because it hurt, Queen Chloe watched with a straight and serious face as Rose and Juleka used scrub brushes and a special scrub soap with particles in it, my entire boddy tingled as they scrub making my skin raw and red but I never bled.

They took files and began to file away my callouses on my feet, knees, hands, and elbows.

"Hose her down." Queen Chloe said once the scrubbing was done.

I stood there and took everything as Rose and Juleka took turns dumping buckets of hot water over me.

The murky foamy water drained down my body, and they kept dousing me until the water ran clear.

"Wax the hair." Queen Chloe said making Rose bring a chair for me to sit, I kept my strong eyes on my Queen as she watched with careful eyes on me. Juleka spread my legs as Rose leaned the chair back, Juleka took the thick glob of wax and with careful fingers, she routinely spread the glop on my pubic hair then ripped it out strip by strip, Rose went to work on my face, waxing off my blonde mustache, then went to shaping my eyebrows.

My body was hurting and burning but I kept my face straight, once my maidenhead was bald Juleka moved to waxing my legs and Rose moved to my arms, and just as the Queen asked, my pits, fingers, toes, arms, and legs were al waxed bald.

"Clean up her hair." The Queen said.

Juleka came up with a pair of scissors and I couldn't do anything as she and rose took care in brushing down my wet hair, I was used to keeping it up in a bun, but now that its down I feel it hit my butt, Rose went over to work with her many bottles of rose scented soaps, shampoos, and conditioners.

I sat still as Juleka began her cutting, I felt the weight of my hair fall off, from hitting my butt it went to my midback.

I felt shivers as my wet body felt cold and the anxiety of getting my hair cut shorter was causing chills.

Rose brought over a small tray of shampoo and conditioner, Juleka and Rose both took each side of me and they scrubbed my scalp with a shampoo that smelt like flowers, they used their fingers to brush my hair down letting the shampoo go through it all.

"Hose her down again." The Queen said making them dump more buckets of hot water cleansing me off until the water draining ran clear.

Once I was sufficiently rinsed off again, they moved on to moisturizing my hair, doing the same thing as they did with the shampoo, massaging my head and running their fingers through my hair getting the conditioner through my long hair. I was still shivering as little droplets were running down my body erotically like the tiny caresses of fingers feeling every inch of my naked body.

"Take her to the bath." The Queen said.

I was lead to the large inground pool filled with hot water, there were floating herbs in the water and I could smell the raw milk and honey.

I stepped into the hot water and felt the sting, my body was raw from its beauty regiment torment.

I groaned as I sunk down int he water as I squeezed Juleka's and Rose's hands while they held on to me making sure I didn't slip and fall. Once my body was used to it the water felt wonderful.

They let me soak until the water turned cold, while the Queen went to lunch.

When the Queen came back and the water was fully cold, I was taken out, my skin was wrinkly but soft and smelt like milk, honey, and herbs.

I was sat back in the chair as The Queen had her after lunch wine and fruit platter.

I sat naked as a tray of food was brought in front of me.

"Nails, make them red." She said with grace.

Juleka worked on my toes while Rose worked on my hands, clipping my cuticles, filing the edges until smooth, buffing my nail, adding oil then painting them all a lovely red, my hand had never been so beautiful and I loved looking at them and moving my fingers around, even my feet looked beautiful.

While they worked Alya fed me my lunch with careful movements so that the food was kept off of my clean body. It was another wholesome and well-balanced meal, thick beef stew, fresh bread with butter and honey, milk and fresh fruit.

Once my lunch was done and my hands and feet were finished and dried.

"Clean her teeth." The Queen said.

Juleka took a brush and took great care in brushing my teeth until they were shiny, sparkly white.

"Moisturize her body then put her back to bed for a few hours to let her rest, then get her ready for dinner, she will be presented to my husband then." Queen Chloe said standing up and walking out and leaving with Alya.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Juleka and Rose said with a bow.

I stood as they both took soft, pink, and sweet smelling lotion then rubbed my body down.

The lotion felt soothing and dried quickly.

Once I was as ready as could be they let a new red gown drop over my head.

It felt like liquid silk and hugged me like water.

I was lead to the bed once more, Juleka closed the curtains but not before I saw the afternoon sun, I would have been putting the laundry up by now, but instead. I am being tucked away back into the soft bed and letting my tired and slightly damp body be at rest as my eyes fluttered closed as I drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

"Lady Marinette?" I heard as a gentle shaking rocked me awake.

My sleepy fog cleared as I slowly came into reality.

I opened my tired eyes as the forlorn face of my friend Alya was looking at me.

My body slowly began to awaken as well, the bed I laid on was warm from my body heat and the fabric soft as it moved against my freshly softened & moistened skin, my nightgown felt statically as it ran against the fabric of the bed. I sat up letting my newly silkened hair fell around my shoulders in straight and shiny waves.

I yawned as sleepy tears gathered at the corners of my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as Alya handed me a handkerchief and I dabbed my eyes.

"It is almost time for dinner, M'Lady. We need to get you ready to be presented to your Master." She said with her face fallen.

I was awake by that moment.

"I see," I said gripping the bedding and clenching it in my fist.

"The Queen is waiting, we need to go." She said holding out her hand and helping me to stand.

"Of course," I said letting her help me to stand. I followed her back to the Queen's bedroom.

The walk felt like a mix of the Walk of Shame and the Walk of death.

I felt like I walking to my doom.

The Queens bedroom was warm as we arrived but I felt a chill go down my spine.

Rose was rummaging through the Queen's jewelry box and brought out red, black and gold jewelry, it was all simple but beautiful.

Juleka was pulling out a plastic covered outfit from the Queen's wardrobe.

Alya lead me over to the stand in the center of 3 mirrors as Juleka brought the plastic bag over to the Queen who once again sat on the fancy chair next to Sabrina who handed her a gold goblet filled with fresh wine.

"Is this the one, Your Grace?" Juleka asked as she opened the plastic and I could see the fabric of bright red with black dots.

"Yes, that is the one." Queen Chloe said looking in the bag.

"Now strip her down and get her ready for dinner. The King is waiting." She said making Juleka fully unwrap the gown and I noticed it instantly.

"Your Grace, isn't that your Honeymoon gown?" I asked looking at her in shock as Alya began to unbutton my nightgown.

"Yes. it will feel familiar to him and he loved the color and pattern. It will please him." She said taking a sip of her wine, as my nightgown fell to the floor in a pool of soft red fabric, my freshly primed nudity was on display once again

I stood there as Juleka, Rose and Alya got to work, I looked at my toes as the bright red corset WITH bones was fastened around my waist, the black strings pulled tight making my grunt at the feeling each time they were pulled, they left off underwear and the undershirt that held my breasts up, but my undergarments only consisted of the corset.

Alya bundled up the petticoat dress, Juleka and rose all gathered around me as the dress was pulled over my head, my arms slipped through the sleeves, they were quarter sleeves and ended just past my elbows, it had rings of ruffles going up my arm with satin lining, the redshirt front was just hemmed with ruffles but 2 strings were in a criss-cross pattern down my front and then tied right over my abdomen right above my womanhood.

The black skirt was also satin with ruffles flaring out around me as the skirt settled, I was looking at myself in the mirrors as they worked, Rose brought up a chair and they had me sit down, I watched as Alya went to my hands and began to paint black dots on my nails, Rose went to my face as she carefully began to paint my face with makeup from the Queens collection, but she was blocking the mirror so I couldn't see anything., while Juleka worked on my hair, I felt the heat and knew that she was curling it before pinning them up in a curly updo.

I didn't have to wait long before they finished and they helped me to stand once more, removing the chair, I was too afraid to look in the mirror just yet, so I just waited.

Alya came up to me with the dress, they carefully helped it settle around my head and pulling it down to fit around my body, the bodice was lingerie styled, red silk with black dots, with a sheer overlay with the same pattern, the hemlines were black lace with rubies sewn in, the sleeves were black with red dots and they were comfortable as they laid against the petticoat sleeves, the rest of the sleeve was large bell red lace with black flowers, the neckline was square and the ruffles accented my bosom that was pushed up like a harlots, the skirt was long and made of cotton with a black with red dots pattern & shaped like a beetles shell over long red silk with black dots, it had a slit going up the side to show off the petticoat. It flared around me like an angelic aura.

Rose moved to pull on a black choker with a gold ladybug charm, she hooked it around my neck before she moved to put it gold ladybug earrings in my ears and lovely quarter sized ladybugs dangled, Juleka went to slip in what felt like a comb in my hair, Alya slipped on a gold and pearl bracelet around my wrist.

Finally, a pair of black high heels were put in front of me, they were 3 inches tall with thick red heels, and T-straps over the front of my feet, They helped to me to stand in them and I loved how beautiful and comfortable they were.

"All done. Your Majesty." Alya said as they all stepped away.

It was at this moment I decided to look up.

I was awestruck and immediately I felt the need to kneel and bow before the Lady of the Court that stood before me, she was beautiful, and only when I moved my hand did it fully register that I was looking at myself.

My hair was in a large bouffant updo with curls either pinned up or hanging to frame my face, bangs had been styled to curl over my forehead then curling around my ear before ending in a little curl against my cheek, the other side was pulled up into the bun, my hair was accented with a gold Ladybug comb that was as big as a fist, and luckily it wasn't too heavy.

My face was decorated with red eyeshadow and black smoke with a long black wing, my blue eyes popped with tall and feathery lashes and made them look like bug eyes, my lips were colored with a lovely shiny pale pink.

The choker and earrings sparkled in the light matching the sparkle and shine of my skin.

I had become a lady from a maid.

"Shes perfect." I heard making me look down at the Queen who was looking at me.

"Last thing though." She said waving at Sabrina who went to another cabinet, it was large with French architectural design, detailed with gold, and glittered with the light.

She opened the delicate doors and revealed the large collection of masks, of every color, shape, design, and detail.

Queen Chloe walked up with her sweeping grace she held her left hand up at her face with thoughtful grace before she looked around then leaning over she picked up a lovely mask, it was red satin on a hard base, dotted with onyx gems, the edge had lovely black lace with rubies sewn in to lay on the face.

She brought the mask over to me, she stood up on the stand with me before coming up behind me and carefully pulled the mask over my head gently placing it on my face and pulled the silk ribbons taught and tied the ribbon behind my head with ease keeping the glittering masterpiece to my face.

I watched as she worked in the mirror, and now I truly felt like I didn't belong.

"It is Tradition that those of the court must wear masks at all official events. Dinner is one of these." She explained as she stepped down and circled around me once more.

"This gown was the dress I wore when I first met The King, he loved it, as he flirted he told me that red is the color of passion and love, I wore it again on our honeymoon and he loved to take it off of me, which he will do to you as well." She said taking a drink of her wine, as I blushed at the thought.

"Madam. I'm not sure I can do this." I said shivering at the erotic thought.

"Are you disobeying me? You do look like you need a nice crisp walk at night. In the nude?" She warned with sharp eyes.

"No, Madam. I am just nervous." I said taking and releasing a deep breath.

"I understand." She said sitting down.

"Forgive me, My Lady," I said looking down.

"Chin up Marinette." She said sternly but comfortably making me do as she says.

"Clasp your hands over her abdomen when your standing or walking, then over your lap when you are sitting." She instructed, and I followed her orders.

"You've been a maid for a while do you know how to eat at the Royal table?" She asked me as Rose rolled in a tray of a dinner placement.

"Yes, Your Grace," I said as I pointed to each dish and instrument and gave their names and uses while also going in the dinner order of appetizer, main course, pallet cleanser, dessert, and tea.

"Alright, then you are ready." She said making Alya help me down as Queen Chloe began to walk out of the door.

"Madam?" I called after her gently as I followed.

"Walk like a Lady, not a Maid." She said walking out of her room as I followed straightening my posture and holding my hands over my abdomen while keeping her graceful pace.

"What about tonight, Madam?" I asked gently.

"What about it?" She asked me calmly as we descended the stairs, I have never taken the main staircase, I have only ever taken the servants stairs.

"What am I to expect?" I questioned as we arrived at the dining hall and she stopped midway before the doors.

"I know you're a virgin, and I know that you're scared. But part of HIS pleasure is to teach YOU." She said looking down at me as I looked down, but she pulled my face up by my chin a little roughly.

"Look up, Marinette. He will be gentle and careful for the first time, but after a time he will be rough but tender." She said looking at me deeply releasing my chin.

"And you will enjoy every moment of it." She said to me before turning back towards the door of the dining room.

"Wait here until I call for you." She said right before the doors were opened and she entered.

The doors were kept open, so I could hear the conversation and I just leaned against the wall and waited.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The King said.

"I am, and I am sure you're excited for it as well?" The Queen said as I heard the clinking of dishes and I heard my stomach rumble.

"Of course. I've been waiting for months for this and I am going to enjoy every sensual and loving moment of it." He said very powerfully and I could hear the smirk in his voice and I felt a hot dribble leaking from my uncovered vagina run down my leg.

"Well, I actually have a gift for you for tonight." I heard her say with her usual grace but with a small twinge of timidness.

"Oh really?" The King asked in a tone of happiness, curiousness, and excitement.

"Yes. I'm sure you will love it. I have been preparing for it for the last month." She said in an enticing and amorous tone.

"You may come in now." She said and I knew she was talking to me.

I took a deep breath, carefully held my head high, hands folded in front of my abdomen, and walked.

Even though it was only maybe 8 steps, it felt like the longest walk of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

As I entered the dining room I kept my eyes straight, and I caught his eyes.

He looked at me, and I felt his stare simmer right through me, my walk slowed at least in my mind. He was leaning on the left armrest, his left arm was up at eye level holding up a black goblet, his blonde hair fell around him in spikes that looked like icicles of gold, his black mask was plain black making his green eyes pop and they bore into mine, he wore a fully black suit.

I stopped right at the dining table and turned towards him letting him look at me fully, I held my head high and had a small flirty but caring smile pointing right at him.

"What is this?" He asked with his mouth in a line, I couldn't tell if he was trying not to smile or trying not to yell.

"This is Your Mistress," Chloe said coming up to me then walking up to him. She brushed her hand over his shoulders.

"Why do I need a Mistress? When I have a wife." He said with a tone of irritability turning his head to look at her as she came around to his right side and she knelt.

"Forgive me, My King." She said taking her hands and laying them on his right hand before laying her head on it.

"Your wife is barren. I cannot give you children and I cannot give you the pleasure you want." She explained as tears fell down her cheeks.

He turned towards her and wiped her tears with his fingers gently with a straight but saddened face.

"I am in too much pain, and if we tried to have a day of passion that your asking I can be greatly harmed." She said crying and I felt pity for her.

"So I decided that as your wife I may not be able to give you want you want personally. But I can give it to you in another way." She said standing up with Sabrina's help. She came over to me and waved her hand over to him.

"Go on. Let him look at you." She said making me walk up to him with her by my side, he stared at me intensely over the rim of his cup as he drank.

"You may know her as Marinette." She said making him look at her in shock and confusion before looking back at me.

"I have promoted her. From this day forward she will be known as LadyBug Mistress to the King." She explained calmly, as he squinted his eyes as in concentration.

"And here." She said taking my hand and pulling me closer before grasping my skirt and lifting it, I shook but could do nothing as the skirt was high enough.

She grabbed his hand and lead it under my skirt making him reach under on his own.

"Feel her, she is a virgin." She said making me gasp in pleasure, he stared up at me with glazed over eyes, and I knew. My glassy eyes looked at him too, he loved my gasp, it made him excited, and his soft but rough hand made me wetter.

At first touch he touched my baldness, then as he watched me he carefully ran his finger down my slit slowly, my breathing picked up as his finger made quick contact with my clit, he took a minute and flicked it 3 times slowly and watched my shuddering reaction. Then he slowly and carefully pressed one finger into my tightness feeling my raw and sensitive hymen. As quick as he came was as fast as he left.

He pulled himself from me and she let my skirt fall.

"I have given her some hormone injections, so she should be able to conceive." The Queen said regally.

"She will give you your pleasure as often as you want her, and a child for you to keep your throne." She explained as he just stared at me while he played with the juices on his hand and stared at me.

I gasped as he pushed his finger into his mouth and he moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes as if he was tasting the most delicious thing in the world.

"Are you sure that You're ok with this?" He asked Chloe looking up at her as Nino wiped his hand.

"Yes." She said looking down at him with a serious and graceful look on her face.

"Have you thought about this fully?" He asked her as he took a bite of meat.

"I have. The sad truth is this." She said grasping her hands over her stomach as she tried to hold back her tears, she knelt down again to look up at him.

"I am going to die. It may not be anytime soon but it will be sooner then it supposed to be, and as long as I stay away from stress and hard labor then I will live longer, so I chose to get you a mistress." She said turning to look at me before her pause.

"Her room will be right next to mine, I will teach her everything she needs to know about being Queen, she will learn all about being royal while pleasuring you and giving you children will ensuring the kingdom has heirs." She said looking back at him as he peaks at me in the corner of his eyes as he faces her.

"Then when I die, there will be a perfect and sufficient replacement to take my place as Queen." She said making everyone gasp but I just shuddered in place.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, and all I could think about was that I wished he would look at me like that.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"You are amazing Chlo', you know that?" He said looking at her with a smirk but not much of a smile.

"Yes, I know." She said standing up and going back to her seat.

"As for her personal needs, I have decided to give her Juleka and Rose as her Maids, and Luka will be her guard." She explained as she continued her meal while the King just stared at me.

"But why Marinette?" He asked her leaning on his fist.

"Because she's in love with you." She said as easily as she gives orders, I shuddered as i looked at Alya who was giving me a shocked and apologetic look.

"Oh really now?" The King said making me look at him as he gave me a seductive smile.

"Just like you have been having the hots for her since she came to wrok for us." She continued making my face go red as he chuckled deeply.

"Very perceptive of you." He said leaning back against his chair.

"Take a seat Ladybug." He said making Luka whom I just noticed pull out my chair and I sat in the seat right next to the King, Alya sat next to me and the Queen was on her other side, Nino was on the other side of the King and Sabrina was on the other side of the Queen.

I was quiet as I ate, my anticipation was too high so the gourmet meal I was eating was tasteless. I kept looking over at the King, he was staring at me with bedroom eyes, I ate and drank with flirtatious movements.

Dinner went on without conversation but very thick, heavy and musty air.

It was my fault really, I was soaked, I tried closing my legs but it just wasn't working.

"Alright, I'm done. I am ready for my Birthday vacation." The King said standing up and placing his napkin on his empty plate before he chugged his goblet.

I watched his muscles flex under his clothes as I took another flavorless bite.

"Ladybug?" I heard making me jump and look at the Queen who was looking at me with a straight and serious look.

"Go with him." She said looking at her goblet as she grabbed it brought it to her mouth for a drink.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said taking a final drink of my own goblet.

I felt my chair move as I stood and turned to find Luka pulling it out he had the universal loo of servitude, looking down in my presence. I didn't linger long on Luka as the King came up to me, he was right in my space as he grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his elbow.

I let him lead me out of the dining room.

My excitement was high as we walked through the palace, I memorized the way and the doors were familiar as I stood in front of them. This time I wasn't in a uniform nor did I have his laundry basket with me.

The guards opened the doors and he led me inside, I looked around the candlelit room as he left my presence, I shuddered as I heard the doors shut and he clicked the locks into place.

He walked back around and I fully saw him, he turned his head this way and that as he focused on my eyes behind the mask. He was gentle as he reached behind me and untied the ribbons, the mask fell from my face. He searched my face for something before he reached behind his own head and untied the ribbons to his own mask letting it fall.

His handsome face was put on display for me.

He came closer, I felt his hot breath on my face.

"I can't help but feel she blackmailed you into this." He said as he held my hand and led over to his bed.

"Not blackmail, but bribe, very motivationally," I said as he had me sit on the edge of his bed as he stood in front of me.

"And you?" He said as he began undoing his clothes and pulled them off gently putting them into a pile in the corner of the room.

"What about me?" I asked as he left himself in a simple black shirt and black pants, and no shoes or stockings. He was slow in walking up to me, my breath shuddering as he did so, it was as if he was a panther and I was his prey.

"How do you feel about this." He said coming up to stand right in front of me and looking down at me, his hair falling in front of his face and he leaned over me.

I stared up at him as tears fell down my face, he was gentle in reaching his hand up to calmly and smoothly wipe them away with an understanding and loving look on his face.

"I feel pity for the Queen, all she wants is for you to have your rightful place on the throne," I said as I reached for his hand and pulled it up to my mouth and I closed my eyes and I pressed my lips to it in an act of submission.

"And she was very insistent on me doing this, so I agreed on behalf of the kingdom," I said holding his hand in my lap and the other against my cheek, at my last comment he knelt down, pulling his hands from me to grasp my waist and pull me up to stand.

My breasts were against his chest as he pulled me close, our lips just an inch apart.

"On behalf of my Queen and Country. I will do my civic duty." I said shaking as he rubbed my nose against mine as our shuddering breaths mixed and our eyes just stared into each other.

"And most importantly," I said as his hands roamed to my back and began to undo the laces of my dress as his nose went to my neck and rubbed along my pulse giving a deep sniff that felt cold and caused me chills.

"For His Majesty. My King." I said as he found a sensitive spot and began to kiss it making me become water in his arms with a deep and loud moan. He spun me around and held my waist as he kept his mouth on my neck as he roughly pulled out the laces, I leaned back onto him and he held me up with ease. I shuddered as my dress was removed as he was pulling it off by ripping in some places roughly.

"I loved this dress on Chloe." He said pulling away as he began literally ripping it apart and I could do nothing but shake, shudder and moan.

"But I love it even better on you." He said he tore the skirt in half pulling it completely off and it fell to the floor in beautiful piles of ladybug fabric. He stepped around me to look at me in the petticoat dress.

"Red is definitely your color." He said stepping up and grasping the laces and began pulling them out and ripping them from the dress.

"I will make sure that you have more dresses in any shade of red," He said throwing the ripped laces away before grasping the dress at my bosom and ripping it down the middle. I shuddered at the action as he even ripped the skirt and yanking it from my body. All that was left was my jewelry, shoes, and my corset. He was stalking around me and I could almost hear a growl coming from him, then he disappeared behind me, I couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I heard a sword being unsheathed then a loud swoosh sound reverberated through the room and the corset fell from my body with ease and tiny strings laying around me, he reappeared in front of me with his golden sword in hand and looked at me up and down my body on display for his eyes. He quickly sheathed his sword and tossed it aside, he strode up to me before he grasped me around my waist with his right arm then his left hand grasped my face and pulled me to his mouth and a shiver ran down my body as I went limp in his grasp, his mouth was hot and wet as he attacked my mouth while his tongue explore its depths, he held me up and carried me to the bed.

My head hit the pillow as he laid on top of me but his legs separated mine so he could settle between them, his mouth moved back to my neck and his hands explored my body rubbing gently along each curve, I opened my eyes and took a mental picture.

The big manly body on top of me that still wore his black pants and shirt, my pale legs held up over his legs and my black and red heels looked beautiful in the throes of passion, while blonde hair bobbed to his movements. It was a lovely picture that will forever be fixed into my memory. I felt him slowly move down my body as his hands moved from my hips to the sides of my breasts, I moaned as his hands grasped them in tender hands as his mouth explored the valley in between them. He moaned in happiness, I bent my legs in a way of hugging his body against mine while my hands ran up his arms and feeling his muscles.

I moaned as he squeezed my breasts a bit roughly but it caused pleasure.

I could feel his body heat mix with mine, he moved his mouth to my right nipple and suckled like a hungry baby, moaning to vibrate it while the tastebuds on his tongue made a delicious feeling as it flicked the diamond peak. I could feel the wonderful heat from his mouth and he made it better by opening his mouth wide and sucking in as much of my flesh as he could and suckling hard.

I moaned out a scream as he sucked while his hands squeezed the base almost choking it.

He kept his pace for a good few minutes before releasing it and moving to the other one, I looked at my breast that had just been abandoned and noticed a deep red was rising to the service of my breast while the inside began to swell. I was going to be sore when this was over.

I looked down at him and he looked up at me while he choked and sucked my other breast his teeth grazed my nipple before his tongue licked it, I squeezed his body with my legs while my hands found his gold hair.

Then he began moving lower, I was shuddering as my hands were still grasped in his hair, tears began to flow down my face once more as his kissing was tickling and tingling my body, I jerked and laughed as his tongue found the depths of my...

"Oh, that's my belly button." I laughed out loud as I curled up around him, he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me as he dug himself deeper moaning from his diaphragm.

I then decided to be rough as well.

I yanked his head up by his hair making him groan, I attacked his mouth with mine, I grasped his shirt and he groaned as I ripped it, the buttons flying everywhere. I pulled the offended garment from his body letting me see his well-ripped body, his 8 pack abs glistened in sweat.

He roughly pushed me back down as my hurting breasts pressed against his hot body, his hands began running through my hair, easily pushing out the hairpins, my hair fell out in curls around me as he just kept brushing my hair with his hands, as he kissed me deeply, I faintly heard the ladybug comb hit something as it fell

My eyes were closed in the passion and he was quick to pull away from me fully but before I could open my eyes I was flipped over, I gasped at the action, opening my eyes as I pushed my face away from the pillow to breathe, then he wrapped his arms under my hips and pulled them up, I screamed out as his mouth attacked my now open slit, his tongue out and against my clit while he kissed my canal.

I clenched my hands in the pillow and leaned my head into the pillow my face got hot while I screamed into it. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around my thighs keeping my pelvis up in the air as he ate me. My feet flexed out in my shoes making the heels stick up, I squeezed my face and gasped as his fingers moved to the hole and carefully pressed in.

"MMMmmmm. Virgin pussy tastes so good." He said right against my clit making a deep vibration as his fingers curled and hit a very sensitive spot.

I screamed as a deep and earth-shattering ripple ran through my body, I arched my back and he easily pulled me back against him, his right arm reached around to gently tug a nipple as the other reached down to roll my clit between his pointer finger and thumb causing the ripple to get stronger, I turned to look at him as he smiled at me with a wicked but happy smirk.

I reached over to kiss him as he continued making the ripple last.

* * *

A scream was heard throughout the building making everyone look up from whatever they were doing especially a blonde woman who was sitting at her desk looking over designs for gowns in different shades of colors or designs but each one had the look or design that said Harlot or slut.

Sabrina also looked before she resumed her pouring of wine and medicine.

"Your Majesty. I am surprised you are so calm with this." Sabrina said as she placed the tray of medicine and wine on the desk.

Chloe was more relaxed since the evening darkness was approaching, she wore her simple yellow nightgown with a black and white striped robe, her hair was down and drying from her bath.

"A Queen does what a Queen is supposed to do." She stated as she threw back her shot of medicine before placing the empty shot glass on the table then moved to the wine glass and taking a sip to wash down the bitter medicine.

"Madam?" Sabrina said as she only wore her blue uniform.

"Hmm," Chloe said setting the glass down.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Sabrina said making Chloe stand up as she yawned ready to go to bed.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." She said as she leaned over her desk while gripping the edge.

"Are you ok?" Sabrina asked worrying about her health but the evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Sabrina made the redhaired girl step back.

Chloe brushed her hands over her desk and cried out in rage.

"Of course I'm not ok, you imbecile." She said standing straight as papers, scrolls, ink, wine, and knick-knacks scattered the floor.

"It is because of my stupid health that I had to let that bitch sleep with him." She said pointing upwards in the direction of her husband's room.

"Oh, I swear if I was healthy I would make her life a living hell as not just my maid but as my slave." She continued squeezing her hands in a tight ball while her body tensed in rage.

"I have hated her since she arrived, always staring at him, gawking at each move he makes, and using every excuse to be in his room, doing laundry, cleaning his bathtub after he bathes." She said ripping off her robe and tossing it to Sabrina.

"I would make her life so horrible she would have no choice but to me up on my offer and walk home naked letting that precious virginity be ripped away by any man who sees her." She growled as she paced her room as her medicine began to take effect and her strength began to weaken.

"And even worse, the way he looks at her." She said as Sabrina lead her to her bed to sit.

"Whenever she was scrubbing the floors in a room we just happened to walk through he took his time admiring her ass. her innocent eyes. I hate her." She said as she fell back against the bed while Sabrina moved her feet around to lay down and began pulling the covers up.

Chloe turned on her side as tears began to fall.

"But I knew. I had to do something and this was the easiest choice to ensure the future. One I wont be apart of..." She said as she fell asleep blissfully dreaming of a life of health and blonde children.

* * *

I was laying on my back once again my hair still curly and laid around me in a halo, He leaned over me separating my legs, my still heeled shoes raised as he got steeled in between and his legs bent keeping mine up. He leaned over me with a small smile gently using his right hand to graze my face, he leaned down to capture my lips once more.

Then I felt it, his tip kissing my opening as the pink flower was open for business, he reached down to pull back his foreskin, letting his purple cock come out, his thick balls were blue, it was obvious that he has been waiting for a release.

"I will be gentle I promise," he said as he was slow in rubbing his natural lubricant all over his length.

"Thank you, My King," I said looking up at him as he looked down at me, his face was turning red and he began gasping in pleasure.

"When we're in here, you can call me Adrien." He said before he moved his hand to my pussy, his hand was wet with his natural lube and as soon as it touched me and mixed with mine. His hand was gentle in running his fingers around my lips and clit and even inserting them, I was set on fire and moaned in pleasure.

"Adrien? This feels amazing." I said rocking my body against his hand.

"Marinette?" He said making me look at him through my glassy eyes.

"I'm gonna fuck you with this." He said making me look down at his cock as he yanked it.

"Make me a woman Adrien," I said seductively.

"I will do more than that." He said as he pointed his heavily loaded gun at my entrance, he entered his tip and I felt his lube seeping into me and I was set on complete fire.

Then with heavy force, he rammed himself into me with rough passion.

I arched my back and screamed in painful pleasure, I've heard about my first time being painful, but this was complete pleasure with just a hint of pain, my body shook as my canal was stretched around the large royal cock as the tip kissed my cervix as the heat lightly warmed my womb.

I felt him lean over me and scoop my body close to his letting me wrap my arms around his larger body.

"I'm going to fuck you so many times, you will be swollen with my children," he whispered into my ear seductively letting his hot breath fill my ear and make me shudder.

"Please," I begged with a shudder. Then with ease, he pulled out and pushed back in as he kissed me.

He kept his pace for a good while before he was ready to pick up, leaning up he grasped my hips, leaning up some he stared into my eyes as if watching my soul become enraptured as he picked up his pace, pounding into me. I gasped and moaned as my face blew up in red.

My world faded into a beautiful mass of red and black hot passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some characters have moments of OOC, but other than that, enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up groggily, my energy spent. The morning light shining through the window, I felt a warm and strong arm wrapping around my waist and pulling me close, his hot chest felt strong as my painful breasts were pressed against it.

I snuggled against him.

"Good morning." He mumbled in my ear.

"Morning," I mumbled in reply.

"I need to get up. I've been laying down for over a day now." He said in holding my face and bringing me up to look at him, my eyes are completely glassy and almost empty. I've lost count of how many orgasms I've had since he brought me in here.

"At least you had a good birthday, Adrien," I said snuggling into him closer.

"I did." He said kissing my head before pulling my face up to kiss my lips gently.

"But now its time to get back to reality." He said before he sat up and slipped off of the bed. I watched him from my spot on the bed, the bed sheet wrapped around my naked body, my shoes were taken off long ago, my makeup washed away in yesterdays bath that we spent hours in, my hair was sticking to the pillow from drying in that spot.

His bed was as soft as I knew it would be from the times I spent in here cleaning and doing his laundry. The bed held me and let me snuggle into it as if it welcomed me like I belonged there.

"You get your rest. I filled you with a lot of sperm so let it swim and rest easy." He said looking at me as he began pulling on a black robe. I watched his Kingly grace as he did so, my gaze fell to his crotch, his kingly cock had shrunken a great deal it was now a gentle pink with ripples in its flaccid state, even the manly balls had shrunken and descended some. I listened to his words as I paid attention to my abdomen, I felt the fullness within as my womb had been blown up some with the royal seed. My womanhood was sore and felt a bit looser now that my hymen was gone.

"I wore it out good taking your virginity. So it may be a while before I have you again." He explained as he tied the robe before pulling on the servant's rope to call for service.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said curling up and closing my eyes. I barely recognized the sound of the door opening before I had fallen asleep once more.

* * *

I woke up once more to a different light, this one was orange and glowing that was only in the room, my body awakening and I noticed that I wore a nightgown now and I was in a different bed.

I was still groggy but I easily turned over, I noticed that I was back inside the red room just off of the Queens bedroom.

"Are you awake?" I looked over at the voice to see the gold head of curls and jewels, she was beautiful as she stood in the room fanning herself, Sabrina was right by her side with a tray of food, Juleka and Rose were also in the room, they were working with a bowl of scented water from what I could smell.

"You've been asleep for 2 hours, I've had Rose and Juleka bring you back to your room and clean you up." Queen Chloe said with endearing eyes as she stood over me.

"Get some rest. The future of our Kingdom lies within your womb. You are a Mistress now, congratulations." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," I said sitting up some and leaning back against the headboard.

"Is there anything to eat?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes letting the fog dissipate letting my eyes clear up.

"Right here," Sabrina said setting a plate of healthy but tasty foods.

"You are to take to the bed for the rest of the day, then tomorrow you will continue your life as the Royal Mistress. Good day." She said before she swept out of the room with grace.

I ate slowly but fully, then once I was finished, Rose and Juleka tucked me back in the bed and I laid down to rest with ease.

* * *

The next morning was basically routine.

Juleka and Rose woke me up early, today is Sunday, so they helped me bathe then dressed me.

It was a simple dress, a red silk corset with black dots, a jeweled hemline along my bosom, long bell sleeves of black lace with red flowers, a long straight skirt with black dots and a black lace train with red flowers, it was sewn at the top of my dress on my back and down to the top of my skirt while the train followed the length of my skirt and ended at the same length.

They set me in red 1-inch heels with a single strap over the ankle, my hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail with a side swept bang, my jewelry consisted of a gold choker encrusted with many rubies and accented with onyx, and matching earrings.

My face was decorated with red shadow, black wings, full eyelashes, and pink lips. Then they finished the looked with a single strip of fabric of black silk with red dots, tying it around my head and over my eyes, the mask was simple but lovely.

Once I was dressed I stepped outside of my room with my servant party (Rose, Juleka, & Luka) behind me, I walked with the grace I was taught and waited just outside of the Queens bedroom with her own party.

I didn't have to wait long before she exited, she wore a lovely conservative gown of gold, with accents of black and white.

"Good morning, Your Grace," I said kneeling in submission towards her.

"Good morning, Ladybug," she said looking down at me.

"Stand up straight. Walk with me." She said with a caring smile.

I stood and walked next to her with grace.

"Now that your the King's official Mistress you need to be taught the basics, and sadly we don't have a lot of time." She stated with a smile at me, I felt close to her as if she was a sister.

"Your talking about Court aren't you?" I asked her with a small smile hiding my worry.

"Yes, with the season change, the royal families will be returning from their summer homes, and they will be staying in the palace until the end of Spring next year." She said as we walked down the halls headed for the Dining room.

"I know that this is a big job for you, however, it must be done, You will be the talk of the year," She said making me shudder in worry.

"Don't be scared, you will be protected by the King's and My authority. But everything you do will be watched and gossiped about, every time you sleep with the King, how you eat, how you sleep, who you talk too, and even your monthly cycles. Everyone will be watching to see how quickly you will become pregnant or how fast you will have children." She explained, my eyes bugged as my fear skyrocketed.

"I didn't consider that," I said as we arrived at the dining room.

"Everything will be fine." She said patting my hand and going to her seat.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien were already sitting in their places, while the walls were filled with the house servants and all of my friends.

I took a deep breath and took my own seat.

"Alright, everyone," Adrien said as his black mask was only a thin strip of fabric just like mine but his was black leather.

"Now then. As we all know that Seasons change is within the next 2 weeks, and with that comes the year of Court, our first royal family will arrive by next Sunday and more will file in day by day, but each family will send a party ahead to help our own servants prepare for their arrivals. So let's try to stay out of their way, and above all, the reputation and dignity of LadyBug need to be protected at all costs, especially since she is still new at being a Dignitarian, so let us all help her as much as we can." Adrien stated looking around the room at all of us.

"Yes, Your Majesty." We all stated with a slight bow.

The meal began, and Church will be right after.

I ate slowly as the servants all filed out silently, some passed me glances and I gave them smiles which they happily returned.

I looked at my meal and my mind wandered.

Court, the bustling time of the year that took up a lot of time and energy, the time where royalty, gentry, nobility, and dignitaries gathered to discuss legal and official matters about the Kingdom, but most of all it was a time of parade, where everything you do is watched, recorded, and judged.

I hated court when I was only a maid, but now that I am Mistress to the King, I will be the one on display, for all to see, watch, and learn about.

I am scared beyond belief.


End file.
